


Oh, you'll turn out fine

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Karen gets sick. They’re filming on when Matt notices that she seems quiet, he asks if she is okay, she insists she is, at lunch she doesn’t eat anything, admits to feeling nauseous when Matt pushes her asking what’s wrong. Matt doses her up with some medicine because he hates seeing her not herself. She steadily gets worse throughout the day. Then on set when she throws up, Matt managed to grab the bin for her in time. He takes her to her trailer to care for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, you'll turn out fine

Karen is quiet, which, on the spectrum of things that could potentially occur, is somewhere between highly improbable and totally impossible. 

She’s also not drinking coffee. This cannot be good, because Karen is a zombie in the mornings, which he knows from firsthand experience. 

“Kaz,” he says, walking up to her between takes inside the TARDIS, “you okay?” 

She nods. “Yeah, I’m great. You?” 

Well, she sounds faker than processed cheese, but he lets it go because they have to film another take and the production team is getting annoyed at them for stalling. 

* * *

The catering team brings in spaghetti bolognese for lunch, which is nice because it’s actually edible, and it’s one of his favourites. 

It’s one of Karen’s too, which is why he gets more worried when she takes one piece of garlic bread to eat and nothing else. 

“Hey,” he says, sitting down beside her, and really notices how pale she looks without the benefit of the lighting on set. “You okay?” 

She nods. 

“You sure? Because I had always thought that this was one of your favourite meals, and yet, you are not eating anything.” 

“I think it’s a stomach bug,” Karen says. “I’ve been feeling nauseous since I woke up, but I thought that it would get better if I just tried to push through it.”

“And it isn’t?” 

She shakes her head. 

“I’ve got some Motilium in my trailer,” Matt says. “Maybe that’ll help. I just don’t like seeing you ill, Kazza.” 

“Thanks, Smithers.” 

They walk together to his trailer, and he gives her the tablet which she swallows with some water. 

“Hopefully that helps a bit,” he says. “Now, back for more filming?” 

She doesn’t look terribly enthused at that proposition, but comes with him anyways. 

* * *

The tablets don’t help, and Matt realises that he probably should have checked the expiration date on them, because he’s had them for a while. Karen keeps on looking more and more pale throughout the afternoon, and Arthur keeps on shooting Matt these worried looks, and everything takes about ten times longer than usual because Karen misses lines and cues and things.

Matt doesn’t blame her, but he sort of wishes that she would just call things off for the day, because that’s probably an option and there are scenes that he, Arthur, and Alex can all do so that she can just go home. 

She starts retching between takes, and Matt realises what’s coming next, and he searches for a wastebasket somewhere on set, and finds one just in time, because the next thing that he knows, Karen’s puking up the contents of her stomach in to that little plastic wastebasket. 

He sits by her and pulls her hair out of her face, and when she’s done, Arthur passes her a paper towel and she wipes off her mouth, and then Matt says, “Let me walk you back to your trailer.”

“But the scene…” she says, weakly. 

Matt shakes his head. “Not now. Right now, you’re going to get some sleep, and then you’re going to go home and have some ginger ale or applesauce or something.”  

He walks her back to her trailer, and it kills him a little to see her like this, and he wants to do anything he can to make her better. 

He’s had to deal with her after they’ve been on the lash sometimes, and he knows that she gets a little disoriented and shaky, so he supports her with an arm around her shoulder until he can lie her down on her couch and pull her blanket over her. 

“I’m going to go get Charlie,” he says, “so you can have someone to cuddle with.” 

By the time he gets back to her trailer, she’s fast asleep, and he gently tucks Charlie under her arm and ruffles her hair. 

“Sleep tight, dear,” he says, and kisses the top of her head gently. 


End file.
